


Le parole che non ti ho detto

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Married Life, POV First Person, Self-Discovery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: C’era il sole.E l’avrei preso per un buon segno, senz’altro.Quel giorno, così diverso da tutti gli altri, avrebbe segnato la mia fine o il mio inizio.Il giorno del mio matrimonio.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	Le parole che non ti ho detto

** Le Parole che non ti ho Detto **

C’era il sole.

E l’avrei preso per un buon segno, senz’altro.

Il segno di qualcosa che finalmente stava per andare per il verso giusto, il segno di una giornata che sarebbe stata migliore delle precedenti.

Il segno della luce, dopo le ore d’infinito buio alle quali ero stata condannata.

Quel giorno, così diverso da tutti gli altri, avrebbe segnato la mia fine o il mio inizio.

Il giorno del mio matrimonio.

*****

Narcissa non sorrideva.

La vidi quasi di sfuggita, osservare il sole che filtrava luminoso dalle finestre.

Le baciava il viso, rendendolo più bello del solito, sebbene non lo ritenessi possibile. Mi ricordava un po’ il giorno del nostro matrimonio, quando tutto era ancora vessato da un punto interrogativo, quando nessuno di noi due sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto.

Ci stavamo incamminando su una strada che altri avevano tracciato per noi, senza mai dubitare che fosse quella giusta.

E gli anni, il tempo speso insieme, avevano reso quella strada sempre meno erta, costellandola di raggi di sole improvvisi e sempre bene accolti.

Non sapevo dire se fossi stato o meno un buon marito per lei, sapevo solo che lei era stata una buona moglie.

Una buona moglie, ogni qualvolta si sforzava di sorridermi.

Una buona moglie, quando si mostrava preoccupata per me, pur non volendolo dare a vedere.

Una buona moglie, perché mi era sempre rimasta accanto, nonostante tutti i miei errori, le umiliazioni, la condizione di reietti che abbiamo dovuto subire per ogni mio singolo sbaglio.

Una buona moglie, che non si è ribellata di fronte alle atrocità che è stata costretta a vedere. Senza mai distogliere lo sguardo, senza mai un battito di ciglia.

Era una donna forte, Narcissa. Forse, alla fine lo dovetti ammettere almeno a me stesso, anche più forte di quanto non mi fossi dimostrato io.

L’avevo vista versare poche sporadiche lacrime nel corso della nostra vita insieme, proprio per mascherare quella debolezza femminea, solitamente materna.

Per quel figlio che entrambi avevamo desiderato e che sembrava averci unito in modo indissolubile, cosa che il matrimonio stesso non era riuscito a fare.

Tramite Draco, avevamo imparato a conoscerci, a vedere finalmente l’uomo e la donna che eravamo, e a convivere davvero, per la prima volta, fra le pareti di quella casa gelida, che per una volta sembrava riscaldata da sensazioni sincere.

Da amore, forse, quell’amore per entrambi inconfessato.

Fui tentato dall’avvicinarmi a lei, dal dirle qualcosa, _qualsiasi_ cosa, solo perché non le avevo mai parlato davvero.

Ma rimasi immobile, quasi in contemplazione di lei, come lei lo era di quel sole, improvvisamente freddo.

No, non c’erano parole fra di noi.

Perché ero io a tacerle e perché lei non me le chiedeva mai.

Perché era per merito suo se potevo dire di essere un po’ più uomo di quanto non lo fossi stato mai, ma non l’avrei mai ringraziata per questo.

Perché ricordavo il giorno del nostro matrimonio, e le ombre sul suo viso. Ricordavo di aver pensato che non m’importava che mi volesse sposare o meno, importava soltanto fare quello che ci veniva richiesto.

Perché non le avrei mai detto che quelle ombre ferirono il mio orgoglio, e che le promesse nuziali che feci a me stesso furono ben più impegnative di quelle che invece le dichiarai all’altare.

Perché promisi a me stesso, e forse anche a lei, che sarebbe stato per sempre.

E che mi sarei stupito se davvero fosse stato per sempre, e che forse ne avrei gioito, ma che quel ‘finché morte non vi separi’ mi aveva colpito, tanto da desiderare che fosse vero.

E gli anni mi avevano dato ragione.

Era stato per sempre, lo era. E lo sarebbe stato, finché morte non ci avesse separato.

Ma tu non lo avresti saputo ed io non te l’avrei detto, perché mi divertivo a fingere di poter essere un uomo anche senza di te.

Perché, forse, l’amavo. Un amore che non mi si addiceva, un amore celato, ma ben presente.

Ad un tratto, la vidi sorridere, posare la mano sulla finestra, forse trovandola tiepida.

Quel freddo che le aveva rubato fin troppe risate, era sparito.

E io continuai a guardarla, come avrei fatto per l’eternità.

******

Avrei voluto saper decifrare il suo sguardo.

Perché sentivo, _sapevo_ che ci doveva essere qualcosa sotto la sua indifferenza.

Ci avevano detto che dovevamo diventare una famiglia e l’avremmo fatto, ma non potevano imporci di essere felici.

Perché non potevamo, ed io ne ero certa.

Non potevamo, perché non c’eravamo scelti.

Eppure lì, mentre parole confuse nella mia mente ci decretavamo marito e moglie, in lui colsi qualcosa. Come uno sguardo di sfida, commisto ad una determinazione ed una sorta di paradossale dolcezza che fui certa di essermi immaginata.

_Finché morte non vi separi._

Finché morte non ci avesse separati, così si diceva.

Ma se fosse stato per sempre, mi sarei stupita.

Lo fissai ancora, il suo sguardo era immutato. Non c’era più noncuranza né diffidenza.

Come se fosse _pronto._

Sorrisi, timidamente.

Se fosse stato per sempre, forse, ne avrei anche potuto gioire.


End file.
